Star Trek: On the Edge of Nothing
by SuperluminalM42
Summary: Ahida must stop the Romulans from erasing the Klingons from history.


There was a light snow falling on the summit of Mt. Kilamamjaro. Ahida, Daughter of Spock and Uhura, stared into the gray distance. Her grandfather, breathing heavily, caught up with her. He opened a small med kit he carried. He withdrew a hypo spray and pressed it against his arm.

The hiss caught Ahida's attention.

"Babu?" He held up the hypo.

"Triox compound." He said. "I'm getting old. I need all the help I can get to make it up here." He motioned at the gray that surrounded the mountains summit. "Beautiful view of east Africa. It suits your mood. You seldom visit your mother's side. Then you show up unannounced and you want to go climb Kilamamjaro. Girl, what happened to you out there?"

"I'm sure you've read the offi..."

"Yes. I've read the official reports. I even read up on the Katra and what it means to the Vulcans. But what I want to know is what happened here." He touched Ahida's temple. "What happened here? The things that would never be in an official report."

"I killed her."

"Who?"

"Tasha."

"Ahh, the young lady who died in the Fal-tor-pan ritual. Why do believe you killed her?"

"When I made the decision to give her my EV Suit. I knew I was about to die. I allowed the Vulcan side of me to take control. Inside, I was terrified. I forced my Katra into her mind with out her knowledge. I had no right, she didn't know, she wasn't prepared."

"Ahh, but at first she refused your suit?"

"Yes."

"She would have given herself to save you?"

"She would have given herself to save anyone."

"Then, my Mjukkuu." He put his arms around her and held her tightly. "Everyday must be Tasha's day. You do her no honor by mourning and blaming yourself. You must take a moment, everyday, to think of her, joyful thoughts, no sorrow. She lives forever, in memories and in the wonderful life around you."

A ray of sunshine pierced the dull overcast and illuminated the two of them.

"See," he said. "I think she's smiling down on you."

"Babu, you always knew how to make me feel better. I'm so sorry I never came to visit more."

"Forget the bad things of the past. We do need to get going. I hate leaving your Bibi alone for too long. I think she has boyfriend's."

Two Days later.

"It's about time the two of you came home." Ahida's grandmother said as the two came in the back door.

"I'm happy to see you too dear." The old man said. As kissed his wife on the cheek.

"How many times have you climbed that volcano and what do you see in it?"

"Ahh, I quit counting fifty years ago, as for what I see. Like our Mjukkuu and Nyota when they go to space, I see some thing different every time."

"As for you, Mjukkuu." The grandmother said. "I put your travel bag in the back room. Something in it has been beeping all day. It was about to make me mambo."

"My communicator." Ahida said. "I'll go see what it is." Ahida went to the back room, found her travel bag, took her communicator out of a side pocket and flipped it open.

"Ahida here."

"Lt. Uhura." A man's voice said. "You've been recalled to active duty. You will report..."

"What? I'm on medical leave. I can't..."

"Leave has been cancelled. There is an emergency. I can't tell you anymore. You were to report aboard the Excelsior twelve hours ago. They had to leave. However, there is another ship ready to warp out. I'll feed your coordinates to them so they can beam you up."

"Wait." Ahida ran back to her grandparents. "Bibi, babu I have to go. Some..." Before she could finish what she was saying, she dissolved into a transporter beam.

Ahida was almost in shock to find herself standing on a transporter pad on a Klingon warship. The female transporter tech glared at her and Ahida thought for a moment, she was going to leap over her console and rip her apart.

"What is this?" The Klingon Captain bellowed. "Does Starfleet think I'm running a passenger charter?"

Ahida reconized him. Captain Kang. Kang and a few of his men had been rescued by Captain Kirk when she was little more than an infant. With the assistance of some sort of energy being that fed off the negitive energy of hate and anger, Kang very nearly took control of the Enterprise. If Kirk had failed to negotiate a truce with Kang, she would still be living a life of hate and terror.

"At least you could have the respect to wear a uniform before coming aboard my ship."

"I was on leave. I don't have a uniform with me. Sorry."

"Errr." Kang growled.

"Hi sweetie." Curzon Dax said as he stepped out from behind Kang.

"Curzon!" She cried. "Am I glad to see you."

"Don't mind Captain Kang, his bark is worse than his bite."

"What are we doing here, what's going on?"

"Curzon will brief you." Kang motioned at the female operator. "Escort our guest to proper quarters and give her an appropriate uniform. If you're going to be on my ship, at least you will look something like a warrior." Kang walked away.

"When you get settled in, I'll be along to let you know what's happening." Curzon then took off after Kang.

"Follow me." The Klingon female growled.

Thirty minutes later.

Curzon had barely stepped into Ahida's quarters before she was berating him with questions.

"Well, sweetie, you look like a dashing Klingon warrior."

"Why am I here? Why are you here? What's going on? And please stop with the sweetie stuff, especially in front of the Klingons."

"As to why you're here. Recently, four Romulan Warbirds were detected crossing the Nuetral Zone into Sector 491 and you know what planet is there?"

"The Guardians planet."

"Starfleet Intelligence believes they some how got word of it's existence but not the exact location. The Warbirds are conducting a system by system search of the sector."

"That sector is barren. Lots of inhospitable planets, unless someone alerts them to the exact location, it could take them quite a while to find it." Ahida added. "What about the Andorian archeological base?"

"Abandoned sometime ago. Nothing of interest there the Andorians claim and in a few years the planet will be uninhabitable."

"What does Starfleet think I can do?"

"Starfleet Intelligence believes you have some special connection with the Guardian. They want you to insure the Guardian stays on our side. Or remains neutral."

"That thing doesn't have a side. It does what it wants. As for my connection, more of a curse."

"Well Starfleet wants you there."

"You mean Section 31."

"I wouldn't know about that."

"Why are the Klingons involved?"

"All Kang knows is this is a chance to fight Romulans in glorious battle. I'm on assignment as a Federation liaison diplomat. Our alliance is very fragile. Against my better judgement, Starfleet is allowing the Klingons to take part as a show of good faith. But, beware of Kang, I like him, but he is the last Klingon I would want having knowledge of the Guardian."

"So, let me get this straight. We get to the Guardian planet, I ask it to be nice. All without the Klingons or the Romulans from finding out what is going on?"

"That's it. You were supposed to be on the Excelsior, but no one had a clue where you where. Starfleet didn't want to wait. You've complicated things a bit."

"Was on medical leave. I'm not supposed to be on duty. Look at this room. Where's my bunk?"

"You're sitting on it."

"This wooden bench is a bunk?"

"You're lucky. Females sleep on wood bunks. Men get metal bunks. You'll get used to it. Kang takes good care of his people."

"This uniform, smells like something dead."

"Someone may have died in it."

"You're kidding?"

"No, before disposing of a body, Klingons take any thing useful and reuse it. Some great warrior may have died wearing that uniform."

"Oh, I'm gonna be sick."

"Only seven more days till we rendezvous with Excelsior at the Guardian. You'll make it."

Day six.

"Curzon," Ahida said as Curzon entered her quarters, "I've tried meditation, I can't sleep on this bunk. I thought Vulcans were Spartan, the monks on Mt. Seleya live in luxury compared to this place."

"Well, I've got just the thing for you. Several officer's are getting together in the mess hall for a sing along."

"A Klingon sing along?"

"Yeah, they sing about glorious victories of the past and pray to Kahless to guide them to future glory."

She glanced around her quarters. "Can't be any worse than sitting in here."

The noise was deafening, the Blood Wine flowed freely. Curzon was immensely enjoying himself. Ahida even joined in on a couple of choruses. But, she didn't quite have the voice to be a Klingon warrior. As a science officer, it was fasinating to observe a culture so immersed in war.

Kangs first officer, noticed she had not touched her Blood Wine. She didn't realize how large he was until knelt beside her chair. The other officers fell silent as they watched their First Officer.

"You remind me of my little sister." She heard some of the officer's snicker. He was so close she could smell the Blood Wine on his breath.

"No. You remind me of my baby sister." Ahida grabbed the base of his neck and squeezed. For a moment he winced in pain. Then smiled and pulled her hand away.

"Little One, if you ever hope to drop a Klingon warrior with a Vulquin nerve pinch, it must be much harder than that." He stood up and burst out laughing. "She has guile." He slid her glass of wine in front of her.

"Drink heartily, show that you have the spirit of a warrior."

The others began chanting: drink, drink. Even Curzon was making motions with his hands, encouraging her to drink. Reluctantly, she picked up the glass, just as it reached her lips, klaxons began sounding and Kangs voice boomed out.

"Battle stations, all warriors to battle stations." In seconds the mess hall was empty.

"Come on." Curzon said, "Let's go to the bridge and see what's going on."

"I don't think Kang wants me there."

"You let me deal with Kang. You need to know what is happening."

As they walked down the corridor, they could feel the ship accelerate. The ship shook as at least three torpedoes were launched. As they stepped onto the bridge, the Tactical Officer looked up from his display and announced.

"Target destroyed. From the debris most likely a Class two Romulan scout ship."

"Hail the Excelsior." Kang ordered. A moment later Sulu apeared on screen.

"Captain Sulu. Looks as if we arrived at a very fortuitous time."

"Yes, yes you did. Much appreciated Captain."

"What happened?"

"They decloaked right beside us. Their first shot took out main power. If you hadn't arrived when you did, they could have cut this ship up at their leisure."

"Do you need assistance?"

"No. My Chief Engineer assures me that main power will be back online in eight to ten hours. Is Lt. Uhura aboard?"

"Yes. Taking up valuable space. Do want me to beam her over?"

"No. She needs to get to the rendezvous as soon as possible."

"Err." Kang grumbled. "Very well. But Captain, you will owe me. My ship is NOT a charter service."

"Of course, see you at the rendezvous. Excelsior out."

Kang turned and saw Ahida. "Get her off my bridge."

As Curzon escorted Ahida from the bridge the First Officer wagged a finger, smiled and whispered, "No, no Little One."

Ahida rolled her eyes. "Uhh."

Guardian Planet.

"They are arrogant." Kang said as Curzon came onto the bridge. "They haven't bothered to cloak."

"What is our status my friend?" Curzon asked.

"We are cloaked, three Astronomical Units from the planet. In three hours it will be sunrise at your beam down coordinates. I've discussed plans with my First Officer. We will fly to a point between these two Warbirds." He pointed at the Tactical on his command chair. "We will de-cloak, open fire. Hopefully, that will cover your transport. We then withdraw at full impulse. I'm hoping to draw one or perhaps two of the Warbirds away. One we can destroy easily, two will be more challenging."

"As always I leave the tactics to you."

"It will be up to you and your precious cargo, to do what ever you need on the planets surface. I will authorize the armory to issue you and her, tricorders, communicator's and two disrupter pistols. And I want them back."

The Attack.

Kangs ship was moving into position. Ahida and Curzon waited patiently on the transporter pad. There were only minutes till beam down. Kang lumbered down the corridor in full battle gear, a bat'leth slung over his shoulder.

"Kang, my friend, you should be on the bridge." Curzon said as Kang stepped on to the Transporter pad.

"My First Officer is immanently qualified to lead this attack. I want to see for myself what secrets Starfleet is hiding on this barren planet."

"As I've told you, Starfleet Intelligence believes that this planet is where the Romulans will focus their attention. We're only here to determine what they're looking for."

"Then you shouldn't mind me coming along." He glared at Ahida, and motioned at the disruptor tucked away in her belt. "Girl, if we encounter Romulans down there, do you even know which end of that weapon to point at your enemy?"

"Sir, I have fired a Romulan disruptor before. The design is similar. I can manage."

"They stole our design, except, ours has no stun setting. If I should be in your line of of fire, it would be wise if you avoid hitting me."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir." The lights dimmed as the cloak deactivated. They felt the vibration as the ships disruptors opened fire.

"Initiating transport." The Transporter tech announced.

A moment later the trio found themselves standing amongst the ruins of the city that teetered on the edge of forever. A quick glance at the tricorder made Ahida's heart drop. The Romulans had won the race.

"Nine life signs. All Romulan. Two hundred meters. This way."

Ahida led with Kang close on her heals. One hundred meters from the Guardian, she paused to get her bearings in the maze like ruins.

"I'm impressed." Kang whispered. "You move with the stealth of a Targ on the hunt."

"I've had practice." She replied. "That wall. We follow it for seventy meters.

The planets dying sun was above the horizon, illuminating the ruins in light not much brighter than a full moon on Earth. When they reached the end of the wall, Ahida peeked over the top. The Romulans were intensely watching something playing out through the Guardians portal.

It can't be helping them, she thought. It seldom spoke to me when I was stationed here.

"Tal Shiar." Kang whispered. "What are they doing here? That thing they're watching, a portal. Is that what I think it is? Girl, tell me the truth."

"Ahida." Curzon said in a cautionary tone.

"If you're thinking time machine. Yes."

"That is ancient Kronos they're watching. If they use that thing to go..."

Before she could react, Kang leaped over the wall and sprinted towards the unwary Romulans. Ahida wanted to shout, but it was too late. All her and Curzon could do was cover Kang with their disruptors and hope he was as great a warrior as she had heard.

Kang let out a fearsome warriors scream as he plowed into the Romulans. Wielding his Bat'leth as if it were deaths scythe. It was total chaos, Kangs blade flashing in the morning sun, the sound of disruptor fire and screams echoed through the ruins.

In seconds it was over. All nine had fallen, most to Kangs blade two or three to a disruptor. Ahida and Curzon came around the end of the wall and stood at Kangs side as he watched the Guardians portal.

"You've been hit, my friend." Curzon pointed at a disruptor burn on Kangs side. Kang ignored it.

"That small boy is Kahless." Kang pointed to a small Klingon child visible through the portal, "They were going to kill him, weren't they?"

"Most likely." Ahida said.

"If they had been successful the empire would never have existed. We would have fallen over the edge of nothing. Never to exist."

"Guardian, why have you assisted the Romulans?" Ahida asked.

The Guardians voice boomed out, "Complex is the shape of time. Some events must transpire. This confrontation must unfold."

Kang snatched Ahida's disruptor from her hand, shoved her next to Curzon. Lowered his weapon on them.

"Drop your weapon Curzon."

"Kang my friend." He said as he dropped his disruptor.

"Do you think me a fool? I see what is happening here. The Federation controls this thing. I can not standby and do nothing."

"Kang," Ahida pleaded. "Captain Kirk discovered this over twenty years ago. The Prime Directive prevents us..."

"Don't lecture me on your Prime Directive." Kang bellowed. "Kirk is honorable. But how long before someone in your Federation uses this to erase the Klingons from history? I should kill you both, but I look forward to hours of torture aboard my ship."

"My friend," Curzon threw up both hands and paced a few steps away. "The peace we negotiated at Kitomer. Our friendship. I can't believe you would risk all that..." Curzon was a master of negotiation and distraction. Kangs attention was fully on him. He didn't consider the young, unarmed woman to be a threat. Also, Curzon was only a step away from one of the dead Romulans disruptor.

Ahida used that moment of distraction to her advantage. She sprinted the short distance and pounced on Kangs back locking her legs aound his waste. With both hands she latched on to both sides of his neck and squeezed with all her might.

Kang screamed in pain dropped his weapon and reached back trying to grab the unlikely attacker. Ahida let out the cry of an angry Sehlat. Kang dropped to his knees, his arms fell limp, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed unconscious face first to the ground.

"Sweetie." Curzon was almost in shock. "That...that was something. What are you doing?"

Ahida had rolled Kang over and was squeezing his face with her finger tips.

"I'm trying to initiate a mind meld. If I can find the right nerve points, I can erase his short term memory, remove the Guardian and only leave the glorious battle with the Romulans. There got it." She closed her eyes. "My mind to your mind..."

In the sky above, the Romulan had watched the battle. The two Warbirds she had dispatched to chase the Klingons, had been destroyed in a fierce fight and now the Klingons were returning.

"What is the status of that ship?" She ordered her Tactical Officer.

"Aft shields are down. Aft dispuptors and torpedo launchers inoperable. She is venting warp plasma from the starboard nacelle. Several Hull breaches. Forward shields twenty percent. They are no threat."

"Hail them." She ordered.

"You're on." The comm officer replied.

"Klingon, you destroyed two of my Warbirds and now do you beg me to spare your life?"

She was answered by a laugh. "No. Today is a good day for Romulans to die."

On the Klingon bridge Kangs First Officer watched as the two Warbirds broke orbit and rose to meet them. He knew it was a suicide run. But he could not leave his Captain in the hands of these dishonorable pataks.

The Romulan Commander sat back in her command chair. "Charge disruptors and a full spread of photon torpedoes."

"We're being hailed." The comm officer said.

"Put me on. Klingon, entertain me with your plea for mercy."

"This is Captain James T. Kirk U.S.S. Enterprise along with the Excelsior. The ship you are approaching is a close allie."

"Commander, look." On the forward view screen there were two areas of spacial distortion. Then two Klingon warships appeared dropping out of warp and decloaking. They were moving into position to protect their wounded brother. Kirk's voice continued.

"We will be in weapons range in less than thirty seconds. Do you desire a major engagement?"

The commander screamed and slammed her fist on her arm rest.

Kirk leaned forward in his chair and watched intently. The two Warbirds banked to port and jumped to warp.

"They've gone to warp." His Tactical Officer said. "Course 227 mark 48. They're making a run for the Neutral Zone."

"That's what I thought they'd do." Kirk stood up. " Let them go. Standard orbit. Maintain Red Alert."

"Both of you are fortunate I don't know who shot me." Kang said as he watched Ahida tend to the disruptor burn on his right side. "I should put both of you in the brig for good measure."

"My friend," Curzon said, "it was a bit foolish of you to charge into that Romulan patrol. You made it hard to get a clear shot."

"Perhaps, but if only you could have seen the fear in their eyes as my Bat'leth sliced through them. It was glorious."

"Bloody, if you ask me." Ahida said.

"Ahh, but you did well. Your erratic shots kept them distracted." His communicator beeped. "Kang here."

"Captain," it was his First Officer, "we are in orbit. Two Warbirds destroyed. Two are fleeing for the Neutral Zone. Your friends Captain Kor and Koloth are in pursuit."

"Ha! I wish them good hunting."

"Sir. Is there anything of interest down there?"

"A dying planet. A primitive, pre-industrial civilization that went extinct ten thousand years ago. The Romulans were fools to come here. Beam us up."

Kirk had been told she would be here. But this was the last place Kirk expected to find Ahida. The mess hall of Kangs ship was packed with warriors, some singing victory songs, head butting and some passed out from too much Bloodwine.

A hand came from out of no where and slapped Kirk on the back, almost knocking him down.

"Kirk, my old friend." Kang shouted over the cacophony of glorious singing. "Once more we celebrate the defeat of a dishonorable foe" He thrust a glass into Kirk's hand and began pouring Bloodwine into it.

"Drink up for tommorow you may die."

"Of course." Kirk said as he surveyed the crowd.

"I believe the one you seek is there, with my First Officer." Kang pointed across the room.

"Thank you." Kirk said as he began picking his way through the mass of Klingons.

He was surprised to see her, still in a Klingon uniform and singing at the top of her lungs with a group of warriors. When she spotted him she cried out.

"Uncle Jim." She rushed over and hugged him. The First Officer followed.

"Kirk is your uncle? No wonder you have a warriors heart."

"I was born on the Enterprise. Jim is my honorary uncle." The First Officer grabbed Ahida by the back of her uniform and lifted her in the air.

"This is my honorary baby sister. I'm honored to be an honorable nephew of the great Captain Kirk."

"It's my honor sir." Kirk looked up at the large Klingon. He clearly had had a bit too much Bloodwine. After he sat Ahida down. Kirk told her.

"Well I can see you're having a good time. Why don't you beam over to the Enterprise tommorow. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Of course, sir. See you tomorrow."

Again, Kirk picked his way through the crowd. Just as he reached the door it opened and Captain Sulu entered.

"Captain Sulu." Kirk shook his hand, then pointed, "I think the one you're looking for is over there, singing with our nephew."

"Our nephew?"

"Yes. She'll explain it."

Mt.. Kilamanjaro.

The sky was perfectly clear as Ahida climbed one of the small peaks that encircled Kilamanjaros extinct caldera. At the summit she retrieved a small vial of ashes from her backpack. She removed the cap and sprinkled the ash over the rocks.

"You'll never be alone here. My grandfather and many members of my human family come here often." Before starting her decent,, she sat and admired the spectacular view of east Africa.

As she reached the base of the small peak, her grandfather and three of her human cousins were waiting.

"Mujukkuu?" Her grandfather asked.

"Tasha's at peace." She embraced her grandfather and whispered in his ear. "And so am I."


End file.
